Peashy (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Yellow Heart= Summary Peashy (aka Yellow Heart) is a human child turned Goddess who makes her debut appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. The Seven Sages manipulated her into being the CPU of their nation, Eden. Peashy is taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom as a young child and is raised for several years before being kidnapped by the Seven Sages and turned into a CPU by accident. The Seven Sages use her and form the nation known as Eden to decrease the Shares of the other four nations and she fights against Neptune and the others. She eventually has her memory restored and returns home safely. Peashy is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. As her fighting style and cinematics show, she is not very intelligent, preferring to headbutt and punch first before talking. She has also been shown to possess even less tact than Neptune. As a Goddess, Peashy can transform into her CPU counterpart: Yellow Heart. Yellow Heart's personality is almost exactly the same. The only difference is she becomes slightly more serious to a degree but still views combat as if it were nothing more than a game. Her ditzy and slow ways remained unchanged, however. Peashy is the Personification of the PC-Engine (TurboGrafx-16). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low Shares, Low 2-C at average Shares, 2-C at high Shares | 2-C Name: Peashy, Yellow Heart, called P-Ko by Neptune Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Claw, only in her goddess form), Adept in martial arts, Can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to Neptune), possibly Planet level (As strong as Blanc, whose hammer is stated to harbor the power to crush entire planets) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly stronger than the other CPUs, such as Purple Heart, when comparable in the amount of Shares, is physically the strongest CPU) | Low Multiverse level (Has almost all of the Shares of the Ultradimension, making her stronger than the other CPUs at high Shares) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Despite being small, she is physically above Neptune) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Above most of the other CPUs in raw physical strength) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who fought against CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly stronger than Purple Heart and the other CPUs) | Low Multiverse level (Comparable to her Attack Potency) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Gloves (Transforms into a pair of claws when in her Goddess form) Intelligence: Average and very childish Weaknesses: She don't take things seriously and she takes her fights like playing a game. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of 4 countries (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Peashy transforms into her Goddess form. *'Full Power Punch:' Peashy punches the enemy with her fullest power. *'Drop Kick:' Peashy's flying kick. *'Bratty Rotating Punch:' Peashy punches the enemy furiously. *'Super Head Butt:' Peashy tackles the enemy real hard. *'Super/Fire/Ice Cat Punch:' Peashy punches a very strong/with fire/ with ice punch. *'Peashy's Super Move!:' Peashy's secret move. A very beautiful and powerful combination. *'Carnage Fang (Goddess Form):' Peashy's secret move. This combination can tear the enemy into pieces. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Yellow Heart | Powered Up Yellow Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier